Puppy Love A KibaReader story
by KibaizMINE4eva
Summary: You meet Kiba Inuzuka in the park one day and find out you like one another. Now your adventers seem to go mad. I hope you will enjoy this Kiba tale.
1. The First Meeting

You ran trying to catch up. You yell "Lady, Lady Come here!" The dog only looked at you and laughed. You then turned and see someone in the distance; he had a small white dog in his jacket. You couldnt help but look at the dog and...Aw, how CUTE! Then the dog jumped out of the coat. The trainer, shocked by his dog's movement, only stands there and stares. His thoughts finally caught up to him and he ran into you and knocked you over. He helped you up courteously.

"Sorry, its just my dog, Akamaru; he's never done this."

"Never?"

"No! He's always been so obedient."

"Really?! My dog does this at least three times a month."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. She's never calm...or quiet."

"Akamaru was always takes orders. He's never disobeyed."  
There was a pause. You turned and couldnt help but aww...

"Look," you say, "I think we found some puppy love!" He turns and laughs. Your dog and his are both asleep on one another's butt.

"Well...I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Oh! its [name and yours?"

"Its Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba to be exact."

"Well, Inuzuka Kiba, do you have any other dogs?"

"No...Ones enough for me. Do you?"

"No. I live alone. And my landlord allows only one pet in an apartment."

"Oh. Why do you live alone?" You stared into the sky, remembering that awful nightwhen it happenedwhat you decided to do. Kiba looked at you and took the hint. He then only said

"Oh. I get it. You don't like talking about it. I understand."

"No. It's just that I only met you and I don't really trust you yet. I need to get to know you more. I mean, if you want to keep in touch or something. I could eventually tell you..."

"That would be GREAT!"

"What?" You say as you stare at him.

He then says, "The stay in touch thing. I would love to!"

"Well Lady, my dog, is free tomorrow is Akamaru?"

"I think we can squeeze you in his tight schedule. But yeah, for such a pretty dogand owner."  
You felt yourself blush. Such a charming boy had a crush, ON YOU! This never really happened.

You then catch enough air to say, "So how does 3:00 sound?"

"Yeah! That sounds great. Thanks."

"No really, thank you." You then both blush.

"See you tomorrow [name!"

"See you tomorrow Kiba!" You grabbed your dog and kiss her on the head. If she hadn't gotten away you never would have met Kiba. You went into your apartment and go to sleep. All night you had dreams of Kiba, you hoped he is dreaming of the same thing.

You woke up and you automatically knew it's going to be a great day. You could hardly wait until three o' clock. You took a quick shower and had some quick ninja training in your backyarda REALLY small patch of land shared by EVERYONE in the apartment complex. You then went upstairs and fed your dog, Lady. You heard a knock on the door. You quickly glanced at your clock and realized that its 3 o' clock! You quickly put on some decent clothes and answered the door.

"Hello [name."

"Hello Kiba!"

"These are for you." He said shyly as he hands you flowers. You blush and take them.

"Thank you Kiba. Please come in."

"Thanks," he walked in and put down Akamaru. Akamaru then immediately goes and looked for Lady. You showed Kiba to the living room. You both then sat on the couch, rather close to one another, but you didn't mind, and you guessed he didnt either because he doesn't say anything about it.

"Well, nice place."

"Thanks. I got a great deal on it." you replied.

"Well, I think Akamaru likes it here too." You both looked over and see both of them asleepagain.

"They are both so cute!"

"They could never possibly be as cute as you." Kiba said as he blushed, you blushed at this too.

"Kiba that's so sweet. So, what do you want to talk about?" You said, eager to get a conversation going.

"I don't know There was an uncomfortable pause and you couldn't tell Kiba was about to say something, but he was too scared. "The only thing I can think to talk about is...well...the only thing I could think about. When you said you lived alone... Can you please tell me?

"Oh." You looked to your hands, debating with yourself on whether or not to say something.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I should just leave. I must have brought back an awful memory." You then quickly grabbed his hand and tried to hold back your tears.

"No. Stay. It's just I haven't told anyone about it. Maybe it's time."

He turned around and sat. He takes both your hands in his and you begin to cry. He didnt try and stop you. He only patted your head and squeezed your hands. You looked up and decided that you it was time. He was nice, and well...really cute. So you sat up and try to calm down. You then, finally, caught your breath and began to talk.  
"When I was born my parents were expecting a boy. Obviously that didn't work out for them. They then thought less of me. I was not able to go to family events or even celebrate my own birthday. Finally, on the day of my tenth birthday I left. I was hoping that would teach them a lesson. But after a year of hiding I went back home hoping my parents would be miserable. But they were not. Now three years later I have realized why they shunned me out of their life.

"Why?" Kiba asked

"This is because my family was only allowed one child per household. My family was all about boys. Then when I was born they hoped I would runaway or die at birth so they could try again. Since I did not die they treated me horribly so I would runaway. To their luck I did. So I have heard they now have a baby boy, and I wish they would all burn in hell." You began to cry again. Kiba tried to comfort you.

"Hey, hey. Calm down. This all in the past. And...well...if it makes you feel any better, I'm glad youre a girl."

You managed a weak smile "Thanks Kiba. Youre the best!" You hugged him and he hugged you back.

"Hey, I try," he said with a smirk, "You want to go to the ramen shop?"

"That would be great! But what about Lady and Akamaru?" You said as you grabbed your coat.

"Hmmm...Just leave them here. Theyll be fine."

"Okay! Ready?"

"Yeah, lets go!" he grabbed your hand and led you to the ramen shop eagerly. 


	2. The Ramon Shop

When you reached the Ramen shop, guess who was there? None other then the most annoying boy ever, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hey," He yells his mouth full of Ramen, "Come sit over here! There are two seats!" Kiba and you both sighed. Neither of you wanted to sit next to him, but, you still didn't want to hurt his feelings, so you sat next to him.

"Hey Kiba, I have a question for you."

"What is it Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"How did you get [name to go out with you?" You couldnt help but blush. Kiba took your hand and said, "Well, to get a beauty like this, you need to be kind, thoughtful, and always show you care." Kiba leaned in and gave you a kiss on the cheek.

You blushed crazily. You leaned in and gave him one. Then you looked over your shoulder and saw Naruto. He was overcome with chagrin. You giggled.   
Naruto sighed resignedly.

"Hey you guys!" You turned and saw one of your best friends, Sakura!

"Hey Sakura," you yelled, "Come sit over here!" She began to walk overthen she saw Naruto. She stopped and backed away. You gave her a reproving glance and she took the hint and walked over and sat next to you. She looked over your shoulder and pulled a shocked face. You waved your hand over her face, trying to see if she was still alive or not. She finally stops your hand and pulls you out of the ramen shop.

"What's wrong with you?!" She shouted.

"What do you mean?" You say confused.

"INUZUKA KIBA!!! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" she screamed.

"What do you mean?"

"He's, he's, a geek!"

"So? What's wrong with that?"

"[name youre pretty, you could get Sasuke if you wanted him!"

"Sakura, for the last time, I don't like Sasuke like that. He's just my friend; and plus, he's

not really my type."

"AND KIBA IS?!"

"Yes! He's nice, sweet, and cares about my feelings. He also isn't obsessed with killing his brother."

"So? He's so weird." She said.

"Well, if you find him weird, you must find me weird to because, wellwell...I like him! And that's that! If you have a problem with that you can just leave me alone!" you said, now yelling.

"Fine, I'll go." She went back into the ramen shop and grabbed her coat, "Bye [name."

"Bye" you said in a harsh tone. She walked away angry, you had no idea why. Kiba was a great guy! You wondered how anyone could find him annoying in any way. You decided that you should get back into the ramen shop, before Naruto killed Kiba out of jealousy.

You walked in and saw Kiba staring off into space, Naruto using his vocal cords vigorously to shout at him. You laughed and sat next to Kiba. He smiled and gaves you a hug.

"Thank you." He said very sweetly in you ear. He then leaned back and you looked at him quizzically.

"What did I do?" you said, baffled.

He only looked and you and blushed. You immediately figured out what happened. He had heard every word you were saying to Sakura! You blushed back.

"No one has ever stood up for me like that." He said.

"Kiba, you don't have to thank me, youre a friend and that's what I do for friendsstand up for them."

"Well, I was hoping you would be more then just my friend." He holds your hand close to his cheek. He looked up at you with those sweet eyes. You began to melt beneath his gaze, so you decided then and there that you wanted him, all to yourself. You then nodded vigorously. He kissed your forehead, happy as can be. You got your ramen and ate it quickly. When you were done and he took you home. He walked in holding your hand. In less then two days you have a boyfriend! SWEET!!

"So, you wanna stay here for a while?"

"Well, I should get back home. But can I see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah!" you said, excited. This would be the first time you would be out together, as BOYFRIEND and GIRLFRIEND!!!!

"So where do you wanna go? You knowon our first time out like this."  
You thought for awhile and said "The spring carnival! It's all this week, and all the other ninja will be there! We should definitely go!"

"Yeah, that sounds great! So I'll pick you up around 5 o'clock?"

"Yeah, that sounds great!"

"Well, I have to go, my moms probably worried sick. Come on Akamaru!" You turn and see Akamaru on the coach.

"Wait [name I have to give you something." You cocked your head to one side. He kissed you. You almost fainted!! He was a good no, AWESOME kisser. He drew back and said, "I have to go now, bye."

"Bye," you said, trying to sound cool. He hugs you tightly and then leaves. You closed the door and began to scream out happy, girlish squeals. You picked up Lady and kissed her on her fuzzy forehead and started to dance with her. You then went to bed to attempt to get some sleep.


	3. The First Date

You woke up, realizing you had only gotten about 3 hours of sleep last night. You stopped the alarm clock with a load groan, not remembering what today was. But then suddenly you realized it's the day of your big DATE! You went outside and walked Lady, humming a happy tune. Then you spotted Hinata at the end of the road.

"Hinata!" You yelled. She turned, surprised, and then shyly waved back.

"Hi [name. Umhow are you today?"

"Im fine, thanks for asking. And how are you?"

"Er...fine. But, um...I heard something from Sakura, I don't know if it's true or not...but...she said you, well, like Kiba?"

"Oh...yeahI do. Why?"

"OhI was just wondering if you wanted me to erhook you two up or...you know...something like that."

"No you don't have to, he's, well, kind of, well, I guess...my boyfriend now."

"Really? Kiba said he probably wouldn't settle down with someone unless he uhfelt a VERY strong connection from them."

"Really?! Hmm"

"Yeah, he ersaid she had to be pretty, smart, funny, have a great smile, and last but not least, love dogs."

You then thought for a moment about what Hinata just said, and then you realized, that sounds just like you! Everyone thought you were pretty, you had no idea why. You got really good grades, everyone complemented your smile, and you loved dogs!

"Hinata," you said, "we'll be at the Spring Carnival today; do you want to come with us?"

"Yeah uh that'd be fun," she said shyly. "But are you sure I wont be a burden?"

"No, Hinata, you'll be fine, and I think Naruto will be there too!"

"Really?" She says shyly excited

"Yeah, I think he will."

She blushed brightly, Oh! Then, definitely! I mean, uhno that I wouldnt like it anywaybutwell

"Cool. So we'll pick you up around five o clock. Be ready!" you said as you walked back to your apartment.

When you back to your apartment you put Lady on the couch. You put on the outfit you decided to wear, plain blue bell-bottom jeans, and a tight but not too tight, shirt. You looked in the mirror and decide that this was as good as it would get, so you stuck with it. You heard the doorbell and looked at your watch, it was five o clock! Man, what was the deal with you and time this week? Well, you got past that and answered the door. Kiba looked at you and smiled.

"Come on babe, lets go to the Carnival!"

"Alright, alright; just let me get my jacket and we can go." You grabbed your jacket and purse. He took your hand and you were off! You realized you forgot to tell Kiba to pick up Hinata! "Wait Kiba, we have to pick up Hinata. I told her we would."

"Alright, but we might be late to the Carnival."

"That's okay, all the rides and games will still be there."

"True true." He said with a smirk. He changed his course to go to Hinatas apartment and you ran to knock on her door. She answered, wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans. You loved the shirt and automatically complemented her on it. She thanked you hesitantly and said she liked your shirt too. You were off again!

"Hey Hinata," Kiba said, "I hear Naruto's going to be there. Is that why you wanna go so badly?"

"Kiba! Hush!" You said as you slapped him on the arm, hoping that he would take the hint. He did and the rest of the trip was silent. You got to the Carnival and took a quick scan of the crowd. You saw Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru talking about something, but when they saw Kiba, Hinata, and you they got silent. You yelled,

"Hey everyone! What should we do first?" They stared at you blankly. Sasuke spoke up first.

"Well, we could go on the Ferris wheel."

"Yeah," Sakura said, "that sounds great! But I get to sit next to Sasuke!"

"Oh no you don't Billboard Brow!" Ino shrieked.

"Well, I was hoping [name would sit by me." Sasuke said a hint of nervousness touching his voice.

"I wanted to sit next to Kiba" You said.

"Its alright [name. You sit with Sasuke, I can sit with Sakura."

"Are you sure?" you asked Kiba, shocked.

"Yeah. You and Sasuke are just friends right?"

"Of course!" you said.

"Then go on. Come on everyone! Lets go!!" Kiba yelled and everyone followed eagerly.

You got in next to Sasuke and looked back and saw Ino and Sakura furious as could be. You only shrugged got ready. You heard the gears begin to move and you were up!

You turned to Sasuke and asked, "Why did you want me to sit next to you? You know I like Kiba."

"Well, that's kind of the reason."

"Huh?" you said, confused.

"Well, I've liked you for some time. But you never noticed me. I tried to succeed in everything so you would notice me. I know I don't really show it, but I really do care about you. I want you to be mine."

He leaned in for a kiss.


	4. The Following Storm

He leaned in for a kiss.

You leaned backwards.

He looked up and saw your shocked face.

He looked down, obviously embarrassed. "Sorry I couldn't stop myself, He muttered.

"Sasuke, youre my friend. I'm sorry, but that's all you can be in my eyes. Nothing more."

"I see," He said as the wheel stopped. You jumped off and saw Kiba looking at you oddly.

He ran to you and lifted you into the air, lowering you with a long kiss.

You tried to catch your breath and whispered, Why did you do that?"

"I just wanted everyone here to know that you have a boyfriend. And that they shouldn't get ANY ideas." He glared Sasuke.

You looked at Kiba and buried your head on his shoulder. You were SO happy! You smiled, and gave him a hug. Sakura stared at you incredulously. You then saw Hinata, and ran over to see what had happened with her and Naruto.

"Hey Hinata! So, what happened?"

"Um...well...he said that I was a great friend." You give her a hug, hoping she was alright.

She looked at you and managed a weak smile. Kiba rushed up to you.

"Hey [name, do you want to go on The Hurricane?"

You thought for a moment "I don't know.

"Come on, itll be fun!!"

"Sure, why not?"

You got in line and after waiting for, like, ever, they finally let you on. The ride began, you held on to the bar in front of you in a death grip, ready for the impact of the ride. But you looked behind you and saw Sakura. You couldnt help but think, Oh bloody hell.

"Hey [name, can I ask you something?"

"What is it Sakura?"

"How could you say no to SASUKE?!

"Sakura. For the last time, I like KIBA!! "

"Well, that doesn't change the fact that you said no to Sasuke."

"This conversation is over Sakura." And with that you turned back to Kiba, and stared into his eyes. They were so HOT! He turned towards you and began to stroke your hair.

You blushed, and then, BAM! The ride began to move. You screamed with shock.

"You OK?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"Good." 

You both then began to talk about dogs or something. You forgot. You were too busy looking into his eyes and thinking 'this really hot dude is mine, SWEET! The ride stopped and you got out. Kiba grabbed your hand.

"I want to get you something."

"What?" you said, confused.

"Just come with me, trust me, you'll like it." He took your arm and dragged you to one of those big strength test things.

He took you over and said, "Just watch."

You stood back and he gave the owner person the money for the game. He stopped and breathed in for a second. He lifted the hammer and slammed down on the weight. It hit the bell at the top.

Damn my boy is strong, you thought.

The clerk handed him a really big orange bear. Kiba took it and then handed it to you. You took it and give himKiba, not the bear for those weirdos out there who would think this would happen, you all are INSANE!a big kiss on the lips, while Sasuke was standing right there! You looked over to him and gave a little snicker. Kiba looked utterly confused. You whispered, in his ear that Sasuke was right there. He began to laugh too. You turned and saw Shikamaru, a.k.a. your best guy friend! 

"Hey, ShikaShika! Whats up?"

"sigh Nothing much [name. How are you?"

"Come over here and I'll tell you."

"sigh what a drag..." He walked over and you told him your latest news; all about the Kiba thing. You then looked behind you and couldn't find Kiba! You look left, then right. No sign of him. But then you saw Ino and Sakura talking to him, next to the carousel.

"Hey, ShikaShika, I gotta go kick some ass."

"Okay, good luck. Dont let your victims be too troublesome"

You walked over to Ino, Sakura and Kiba casually.

"What's up guys?" You say trying to sound nonchalant.

"Nothing. We were just talking to Kiba. But I guess we should go. But Kiba, remember what we told you." Ino said.

"I will?" He sounded like he could really care less. And he could. "Whatever. Anyway[name where is Hinata? I wanted to ask her if she wanted to go back with us or not."

"Um...well... I don't know. Come on, lets find her."

Then karma kicked in and it began to rain. You and Kiba ran into a tent quickly. Hinata and Naruto were in there too.

"Hey. Hinata, do you want us to bring you home?" Kiba asked her.

"No. I'm good. But you all might want to stay at a hotel tonight. It's really bad out there, and I don't want you guys to get hurt." Hinata said.

"Maybe we should Kiba," you said, "its pretty bad out there, and I don't want to get into an accident."

"Okay [name. You ran out of the tent with Kiba and found a hotel about a block down.

You both sprint towards it, trying not to get soaked. You went in and rang the little bell thingy. The clerk answered promptly and you asked for a room for the night.

"The price is ̕̕50 pounds a night." The clerk said.

Kiba dug in his pockets for a while and brought out 50 pounds. OMG! Were you two going to share a room? The clerk handed over only one key, so you guessed that that was a yes. You followed Kiba upstairs, and he opened the door. Only one bed.

"UmI didn't know there would only be one bed. I thought there would be two."

"No, its okay. But I'm going to go take a shower and, I guess, come to our bed."

"Yeah, I guess." he said as you ran into the bathroom.

The hotel was nice. They had a lot of complementary things. Shampoo and stuff. So you started the water and stepped in. You were about to get out, when you noticed your legs. Ewww! When was the last time you shaved these stupid things, you wondered. Well, you might as well shave them. You put on your shirt and underwear, but not your jeans. You grabbed the razor and soap and started to shave. Then on the last stroke, you cut yourself. You screamed in pain.

"DAMN IT! That fuckin hurt!" You heard a doorknob rattling and you realized that, IT WAS THE BATHROOMS!


End file.
